1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ignition switch operation restricting device and, in particular, to an ignition switch operation restricting device (or locking device) that is adapted to restrict the rotational operation of a vehicle ignition switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electronic key system for vehicles is popularized that is adapted to allow or restrict an operation such as engine starting based on radio communications from an electronic key carried with a user. In the electronic key system, when an ID code from the vehicle key carried with the user is received by an authentication means and corresponds with an ID code previously registered, the locking state of the locking device for restricting the rotational operation of the ignition switch can be released.
JP-A-2002-295089 discloses an ignition switch operation restricting device that is provided with a first locking mechanism (i.e., knob locking mechanism) for restricting the rotational operation of an operation knob for switching the ignition switch from “LOCK (locking)” position to “ACC (accessory)” position, and a second locking mechanism (i.e., key interlocking mechanism) for restricting the reverse rotational operation of the operation knob from the “ACC” position to the “LOCK” position when the shift lever of the vehicle is located at N (neutral) position or D (drive) position other than the P (parking) position.
The first locking mechanism is adapted to restrict the rotational operation from the “LOCK” position to the “ACC” position when a first solenoid of an attraction type to draw a plunger in energized state is not energized, and to release the restriction of the rotational operation by energizing the first solenoid when the electronic key is authenticated.
The second locking mechanism, which is of the same attraction type as the first locking mechanism, is adapted to restrict the rotational operation of the operation knob by energizing the second solenoid (i.e., in the key interlocking state), and to permit the rotational operation from the “ACC” position to the “LOCK” position by de-energizing the second solenoid when the shift lever is located at the P position.